<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forbidden Life by RoseSwan9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150761">Forbidden Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseSwan9/pseuds/RoseSwan9'>RoseSwan9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, F/M, Original Character(s), References to Depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseSwan9/pseuds/RoseSwan9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley Blake was abused her whole life. When she finally found out she was adopted, she had a lot of surprises and obstacles in her way. She has to come to terms with the fact that gods and goddesses are real. Oh and what was this? Immortality?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forbidden Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. I only own OCs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p>“We have to do this,” he said.</p><p>“What if she hates us?”</p><p>“This is for the best. Unless you want to tell them.”</p><p>“No. We can’t do that. They’ll hate you even more and I don’t even want to think about the consequences I’ll suffer,” she replied sadly.</p><p>“We’ll see her again. And then we will explain and hope she forgives us.”</p><p>“I hope so.”</p><p>They both looked at the baby girl in a basket, their eyes full of love.</p><p>“We love you Ashley. We will always look after you.”</p><p>Then they put down the basket on the doorstep and vanished.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Hey guys. I’m back! This time with a Percy Jackson fanfic. This is my first time writing a PJO story so... go easy on me. I had the inspiration of this story from Rebelgirl01’s TMLOAMG (Original Version) on FFN.net. If you haven’t read that go read it. It’s amazing. Some of the story might seem like hers but I’m trying to make this a bit different. I apologize if some things might seem the same. For one, this won’t be a Harry Potter crossover. Also her parents won’t be Poseidon and Athena but they sure will be a god and goddess. Okay so who can guess whose these characters are? I’ll give a sneak peek at the story if you answered correctly. Thanks for reading and REVIEW!<br/>Rose.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>